


Beloved Temptation

by Azure0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Twincest, dante is overwhelmed by emotions again, nero has a crush on dante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure0/pseuds/Azure0
Summary: His cries were a treat to Vergil, especially when his voice went this high, they tickled his ears in the most appetitive way, Dante’s walls spasmed around him, this exquisite Devil Hunter with overflowing raw power, writhed under him so delightfully, with wet eyes, shaking limbs and unselfconscious moans, yielded to his words, melted at his touch, chanted his name. So, so precious, his darling brother.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Beloved Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't connected with my other dmc fic so welcome everyone! Welcome to this unholy smut with very little plot^^

‘’Take care, kid!’’

‘’And you don’t forget to pay the bills, dumbass.’’

‘’Foul-mouthed as always.’’ He stepped back in Devil May Cry after he waved Nero and Kyrie off. Vergil had said his good-bye’s but didn’t bother to walk them to the door. He’d leaned casually against the desk to wait for Dante.

He closed the door and turned to his brother, strode across the distance between them, put his hands on the desk and trapped him between his arms. _Finally_. He nuzzled the back of his ear and inhaled his brother’s scent as long as his lungs allowed, but getting engulfed with his other half’s scent so suddenly made him gasp and he shakingly let out the breath, diving in greedily almost overloaded his brain, but he didn’t back away. This was everything he ever wanted, really. Having sensed his agitation, Vergil grounded him by carding a soothing hand in Dante’s hair. Only then his buzzing mind has calmed down. “Miss’d you.” He mumbled breathily without ever moving his lips away from Vergil’s neck and lowered his collar zipper, for the sake of a wider reach. 

‘’This is because you insist on hiding our nature in front of your nephew.’’ Vergil effortlessly called what they had as _their nature._ Like it was something obvious, thinking it’s not at all unorthodox to let his son know. Dante, most of the time didn’t mind it too, with groping his big brother’s nice assets or wrapping his arm around Vergil’s waist, shoulders, hips, or outright hugging him whenever. And, not all humans were terrible with their reactions, especially the other day, when the cashier has miscalculated the order and Vergil was ’correcting’ her, poor girl stoned in place under Vergil’s unintentional death glare, Dante came skipping and smacked a loud clicking kiss on Vergil’s cheek and said “That’s enough baby, everyone can make mistakes.” Cashier girl blinked a few times and let out an awkward laughing breath, “Wish I was this close with my sister.”.That, along with Vergil’s constipated face, were so worth doing it. Whether it was seeing or receiving, affection always calmed humans. It didn’t stop Vergil from stabbing a Summoned Sword right through his neck later but, he licked him clean off the blood afterwards too so all was well. But ‘most of the time’ didn’t apply to their time with Nero, he had to approach this matter carefully to him, so he refrained from touching Vergil altogether when they were around him. Result is? Dante’s normally excessive thirst ramping up from his already insatiable state because of the withdrawal. Now he was hectically suffocating himself against the milky column of Vergil’s neck as he tried to fit into Vergil like a jigsaw puzzle. He was pushing on so hard that Vergil had to wriggle up and sit on the table because of the uncomfortability of the position. 

“Hey, don’t run.”

“You don’t mind chasing me, do you.” It wasn’t even a question. Dante would seek after him to the depths of the Underworld, literally. 

“I let you come after me, if that’s your wish.” He once rejected him, slashed at their link, distanced himself to no end. He wasn’t confident that his every act from now on would appease Dante's humanity. Surely their ideas would clash, he would anger his little brother again, and they would fight again, not to death, hopefully. But he wasn’t going to stop him from succumbing to the depths with Vergil, whether it was to save him, or drown together with him, it didn’t matter, if Dante was willing. Not that he would fall that deep ever again, but still. He was trying to tempt Dante to reveal their attachment to each other to Nero for a while now, however, he didn’t want to follow in this instance. 

Dante, closed the short distance again and rested his forehead against Vergils’. “Your invitations were much more creative when Nero was here.”

“Just reveal to Nero. All you do is agonizing yourself.”

“I don’t want to trample on the thin thread of connection you two have! And, me too...”

“What makes you think that he’ll react so severely?”

“That’s ‘cos… well...” Dante muttered meaninglessly, and that was odd, because he was so confident in his statement that Vergil knew there had to be a sound reason, at least for Dante’s mind anyway. 

“What are you not telling me, Dante?”

Dante lowered his head to rest on Vergil’s chest this time. He had managed to unbutton and unzip his vest halfway so he met with the pale skin again. Dante parted his mouth but his lips didn’t form anything, Vergil could feel his hesitant breath on him. It was apparent that he was struggling to talk about this. But, if he didn’t want to talk he would’ve dashed out until now anyway, so he waited for him as he played with Dante’s soft, flowy hair. 

“Before, he rejected it once.”

“I thought you didn’t ever make us known to Nero?”

“Well, not exactly, like…” He sighed and started again. “Ya know, the kid got a bit _touchy_ as he grew older.”

“Touchy?”

“I mean, tactile…. cuddly, lotta skinship, man! It started with me hugging him after we met coincidentally on a demon hunt. I watched him fight, he had improved a hella lot, he could use Yamato like it was his third limb, and I was so proud that I couldn’t stop myself.”

Vergil hummed and urged him to continue. Learning about the long time period he wasn’t there always welled up his chest with something unsightly, but he could understand why Dante was moved by Nero’s wielding of Yamato, he must’ve reminded him of Vergil. This was his only salvation, no matter how selfish it might be. 

“Right, he Buster punched me after that first time, but for whatever reason, the times we slayed demons together from then on, he’d come to hug me after the fight while we were still high with adrenaline. Kid was a total cutie.” He giggled on the last part. _Splendid_ , Vergil thought. He was already missing the soft, warm lips that were on his neck, but he had to listen to the ’heartwarming’ memories of his son and his brother. All in all, he _literally_ asked for it so he might as well listen.

“Occasionally he’d visit and crash at my shop for a few days. And, one time, Nero’s guest bed had been taken over by a wasted Lady so I told him I’d take the couch, you have my bed, Nero stopped me and said that he didn’t mind sharing a bed. And when I woke up to him sleeping on my chest, and I could bury my face in that soft snowy hair, I certainly didn’t mind it.”

‘‘You liked physical intimacy since we were children.’’

“You say that? You liked to use me as a pillow when you were reading back then.” Dante placed smiling little kisses on Vergil’s chest. 

“ _You_ liked to be my pillow.”

“Yeah yeah, shut it, anyway, since we both didn’t mind sharing the bed, that became a habit every time he stayed at my place. But, uhh, that day,’’ His words got faster and faster towards the end as he spouted out, and he could see Dante’s cheeks turning pink. ‘’I woke up to something hard prodding against my ass.” Full-blown red, more accurately. “So I thought ’Well, he’s young and having a nice dream’ and I slowly wriggled away, but he pulled me back with that stupid strong Devil Bringer arm of his and started grinding and all— It had been forever since I did that or anything of the sort so I… mine… got a li‘l excited too.”

* * *

_“Wake up, kid! Hey..! Nero!”_

_“Huh…” Nero blinked his eyes and felt dizzy with…. something pleasant? He was curled around Dante, and that was always a pleasant thing, but this time was different, Dante’s nape that was right in front of his sight was colored a cute pink, and his chest was heaving with fast breaths under Nero’s hand. He lifted his head to peek at Dante’s face. His cheeks were the same pretty color too, and his white eyelashes were scrunched together on shut eyes. He wondered how deep that blush went, there was no way to see through his clothes but he glanced down at his body anyway, and saw the ridiculous tent in Dante’s pants. Nero suddenly felt hot deep inside his belly and his own dick twitched against something, something soft and round. No way… Shit-_

_“Nero, let me go already! You look so much like my brother. I don’t want to lose control while you are sleeping just because you look like him.”_

* * *

“And after I said that he totally froze up so I opened my eyes and I turned just to see him looking at me with… horror, disgust, disappointment? I’m not sure but that wasn’t anythin’ good.”

Vergil tried to keep a straight face. His little brother was impossible. At least he got close with his guess of ‘disappointment’. The disappointment that came out of a freshly broken, bleeding heart. How else could you describe a man getting downgraded into just a shadow of his loved one’s absent partner? And clearly, Nero’s increasing touchiness wasn’t related to his age at all. He couldn’t keep his laugh inside anymore. 

“Don’t you get it? He’s dead-set against our blood-relation combined with our… _other_ close relation!”

‘’How much of a fool can you be? You selfish heartbreaker.’’ Dante had the gall to look offended to his laughing. 

“What do you mea-“ Vergil just cut him without an ounce of reserve. “It was a delightful experience to listen to how you cheated on me while I wasn’t here, but shall we go back to acting on our ‘close relation’ now?” Vergil tightened his hold on Dante’s hair and yanked him up to line their mouths. 

“And here I am trying to open up to you.” Dante pouted _adorably,_ just like when he was but an arrogant child. 

“Worry not little brother, Nero would never cut ties with us.” _He loves you way too much for that._

“I’ll stab you if that becomes a lie.” Dante finally let their lips meet and Vergil groaned in his throat as an answer. 

Once their lips connected Dante’s hunger re-blazed inside of him again. He pressed on those plush lips, closed his eyes to feel only them, tilted, tilted and tilted his head to kiss them from every angle. He licked his upper lip, sucked on that _thicker_ bottom lip and bit to feel the plumpness of it. _Not enough_. While still having him between his teeth he tried to say “Open up” and got a snort out of Vergil for that. 

Vergil further parted his already slackened mouth and gave him the access he wanted. When Dante didn’t lose any time to delve his tongue in, or rather, bodily shove into him, Vergil wrapped his arms around him and clutched at his coat to gain a bit of steadiness. Dante invaded him; licked along his crooked bottom teeth, prodded at the sensitive parts where his teeth connected with gum, dived into the underside of his tongue and swiped up slowly while Vergil could only let him explore freely, not minding the wetness dribbling down his chin. Dante sparkled every little nerve on his mouth. He revered the places Vergil didn’t care existed with such fervor that his mind filled with nothing but red hot pleasure. Hearing the little sounds Dante made like he was tasting the world’s finest dessert made his cheeks burn. He held Vergil from the back of his head with one hand, and cupped his cheek with the other. Not to gently hold him, no, most probably to manipulate his mouth and the angle to his liking. His lips were throbbing, jaw started to ache. Vergil noticed under the cloud of pleasure in his mind that Dante’s little moans have ceased for some time. “Dante, calm a little.” Vergil forced out breathily. 

“Hm?” He grinned with dazed eyes. “Afraid ya gonna cum untouched again?” 

“Amusing. No, my imprudent brother, you’d forgotten to breathe.”

Oh, _now_ he wanted to make Vergil come like this. Stopping for air was a big sacrifice in front of his brother’s heavenly lips. He needed Vergil more than air, anyway. He made a show of filling his lungs while Vergil sighed with mock exasperation and he got pulled in like a magnet to his other half’s lips again. 

Vergil lifted his legs to clasp around Dante’s hips to yank him closer, forced Dante’s throbbing hardness to collide with his. He didn’t even notice when he got this hard, but the sudden friction electrified him, and forced out a guttural moan from him. “Give a warning first, man. And here I am trying to take it slow.” 

“You are too intense. My jaw aches, give your attention to elsewhere.”

“But I like how you moan in my mouth.” Dante couldn’t take his eyes off his cherry-red, puffy lips. 

“You insatiable-“ Dante didn’t heed to his warning, gently cut him off with another kiss. 

Dante brought down one of his hands to hold Vergil’s leather-clad thigh, and he yearned to directly feel the supple meat underneath, but grinding his hips against Vergil was a priority now. His blushed cheeks and uncontained groans paired with the strong hold of his thighs on Dante was _too erotic_. He peeked with one eye to see Vergil’s furrowed brows, because the fussy prick’s jaw ached apparently, and maybe he’d impale Yamato through his chest later for this, but he wouldn’t stop Dante now, he’d let Dante kiss him with a frowned face, and wasn’t that a joy in itself.

He was at the tenth bite to his bottom lip when he heard rushed footsteps and a chatter outside of the shop. The reminder of being near-public thrilled him. _Has he locked the door by the way?_

* * *

“Sorry, Kyrie. I don’t know how I forgot them.”

“It’s okay, Nero. We still have time.”

Nero crashed Devil May Cry’s door open hastily with Kyrie in tow. “Guys, we forgot the tickets for th-“

Dante whipped his head at the sound of the door opening but felt dizzy suddenly. He really had to remember to breathe. He instinctively hid Vergil’s face against his neck when his demon sensed another’s presence. 

Nero’s breath stuck in his throat as his feet rooted in the doorway. He hasn't seen Dante to get intimate with anyone, _ever_ . So his mind was having a hard time processing what was in front of him. A pair of legs were locked at his back and a pair of hands held onto his coat, and Dante looked _dazed_ where his face was half turned to him _._

“Oh my! We are so sorry for interrupting!”

Kyrie’s chirpy laugh shook Nero back to reality. How is she not shocked, at all?

“Kyrie, you knew about this?”

“They always look at each other so full of love, even my heart swells.”

“Shoot, I thought not touching would be enough.” His uncle said, with a _goddamned_ breathy voice.

“I mean, Mister Vergil has lovely dimples but he rarely ever smiles without you around!” Vergil snorted at that. 

“Oh, just give him a box of chocolate, he’ll smile plenty.” The man in question untwined his limbs and shoved Dante’s protective hands away. “It was about time they learnt.”

“Kid, uhm no, Nero, I know you’re weirded out but I can’t- “

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, old man.“ Whatever the reason be, he couldn’t stand Dante’s pained face. “I’m glad you’ve gotten together again.”

This wasn’t much of a surprise, now that he thought about it. Nero remembered that one time he found Dante crying silently against his tightly clenched hand on his usual desk, with empty bottles all around him. He didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t ask. He helped him to his bed and not until Dante fell asleep he didn’t know what he was holding so tight. Just a single ripped glove. He didn’t come upon Dante in that state after that, but whenever he’d visit Devil May Cry there would be a new pile of empty bottles. He asked about this to Trish, and learned about his twin. And then came Dante’s words about his brother when they were in the… bed. _Gosh it was still embarrassing to remember_. Everything made sense… right? In his brain, it did. There was no way he’s gonna ask that to his heart just now though, no, not yet.

“Just so you know, I won’t call you mother.” Dante stared at him dumbfoundedly. But his dumb face turned into a relieved laugh instantly. _That’s better_. 

“You don’t even call _me_ father.” Vergil ambled to him. “I wanted to say this for some time but, thank you for being with Dante when I was… When I was gone.” 

“I’m so sorry but Nero, we have to go!” Kyrie held Nero’s hand and pulled him outside. “Thanks for everything Mister Dante, Mister Vergil~!”

As they were running to the station Nero’s head was jumbled by a number of things. But he couldn’t shake his head off of one thing. 

_He wants me to call him father?_

“What kind of chocolate Mister Vergil likes I wonder… Bitter, coffee?”

“Nah, he probably likes them crazy sweet.” Maybe he’s not as cold as he thought. 

* * *

  
  


Dante locked the door of his shop. Nero and Kyrie had stayed here for a week straight. That was why he was this hungry for touch. “Mother, he said! Oh boy, that was superb.” Dante said between laughs as he double-checked the door.

“Do you want to become one?”

“Wha-what..! I didn’t mea- that’s..” Dante’s face turned red instantly. 

“You know we are able to.”

“But we’d have to be in demon form for me to even— Anyway! I didn’t even consider that ’till now! Uh, but if, if you want—” 

Vergil chuckled heartily. His little brother was so endearing. “I am teasing you. We’ve got plenty of time to think about it, baby brother o’ mine.”

Did Vergil just really call him _his_ _baby_? He’s gonna die from embarrassment today, for sure. “I’m too old for this. Think about my heart for a sec...”

“Well, I am aware of what you really want right now.” Vergil pushed him to the door and pressed his body flush with Dante’s. Dante whimpered when Vergil’s thigh rubbed against his length. 

“Were you hard all this time or did thinking about bearing my child make you like this?” 

“‘M not sure. Fuck.” Was Vergil trying to murder him with just words? If so, he was getting there.

“Naughty nevertheless.” He wrapped his hands under Dante’s thighs and lifted him up effortlessly. “I want to see you sprawled in our bed already.” 

The moment Vergil gathered him in his arms, he clung to his Vergil, buried his face in his hair. He liked being held so assuredly, by the only man who can, the only man he’d allow to. 

“One second you ravage my mouth without an ounce of satisfaction and the other you’re content on just being lifted up?” he said as he climbed the stairs. 

“Mmmh. It’s relaxing. Wish we’d lose the clothes though.” 

‘’A great idea from you, how striking.’’ He mocked with the dry voice of his. He could get as snarky as he wanted, it didn’t faze Dante, like he didn’t notice how he purposely slowed his steps to extend the trip for him.

“We’re here, Dante.” As much as he loved being up there, he couldn’t feel fully at ease because of a pressing matter in his pants so he jumped down without protest. Vergil undressed him of his coat and guided him to bed. After shucking off his boots and socks he stretched on the bed on his elbows and watched Vergil shrug off his coat, do the same with his boots and join him on the bed swiftly. 

Vergil placed his hands on Dante’s thighs and spread his legs to sit in between them, then he slid his hands slowly from his thigh to his crotch, making Dante bite his lip with anticipation. However the jackass reached his belt with barely even touching where he expected the most and unbuckled it. 

He unhurriedly unzipped Dante’s pants with one hand, gently pushed his henley up with his other hand and leaned over to place kisses on the slowly revealed skin. He licked the V of his abdomen, watched his muscles jump at the first touch and kept pecking his lips on quivering flesh. He reached the enticing fine trail of hair leading under his pants, clasped the white hair between his lips and pulled lightly. The sharp intake of breath from Dante was just the reaction he expected.

Dante mewled as he watched Vergil trace the dips of his muscles with open-mouth kisses and leave his skin searing in his wake. Vergil bunched up the henley all the way up to his neck and continued his path with featherlight kisses on Dante’s chest. He thought that he could get a breather but Vergil decided to palm him through his boxers now so all he could do was throw his head back and groan. He _felt_ rather than heard Vergil’s chuckle on his skin just before a pair of sharp teeth tugged at his nipple— and, _oh_ , he couldn’t support himself on shaking elbows anymore so he fell down on the pillows. 

Dante looked fucked out _already_ with his pink flush running down all the way to his chest, his lips parted open to draw deep breaths, his eyes dilated with smoldering arousal, and his hair fanned out beautifully on the pillow. _He could mess him up much more than this, though._

Vergil leaned on top of him on one elbow and played with Dante’s white locks. “Too much?”

“Naw, I want more, I want—“ Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil’s neck. “Kiss me.”

“That’s enough kissing for a day.”

His brows furrowed worriedly and his eyes widened like Vergil said the most unimaginable thing, like he was genuinely hurt.

‘’Are you going to cry, now?’’

“Oh, you are an asshole.” 

‘’Fine then, _you_ wanted this.’’ He drew closer till their noses touched. “Don’t move your hands from there.” 

Alright, he could do that. He could hug Vergil for _days_ , no, for years… scratch that, he would gladly hug him forever. He made his arms comfortable on Vergil’s shoulders. Even though he sounded sinister, things turned out to be in Dante’s favour for now. “‘Kay.” He said with a gentle curve on his lips. 

He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh when their lips connected. Vergil kissed him languidly, without a rush, and that set a different kind of fire in his body, not to scorch, but to slowly warm up. He caressed him unhurriedly with his hand and his tongue. Like they had all the time in the world, like they could do this for an eternity, and Dante melted with it. His breath hitched when Vergil’s caressing hand skimmed his nipple. But clearly, it wasn’t by accident. He then rubbed it back-and-forth with his thumb. When it got hard, he squeezed the little nub between his fingers. His sensitive nerves sparkled, splayed throughout his upper body like electricity. He repeated the same with his other hand, pressed, rubbed, rolled his nips and swallowed the whimpers he drew out from Dante. 

Seething hotness swelled inside him, growing with every press of his tongue, every pinch of his fingers. He was throbbing inside his boxers with his every pulse, he _desperately_ wanted to rub against something, to get a relief. He mindlessly canted his hips up, to find Vergil’s _anything,_ though in vain. Dante fucked into the air with twitchy movements. “V—Vergil, touch me _-ah_ , lower…“ 

“I _am_ touching.” Vergil pulled his erected nubs up and Dante’s chest arched up with it. He twisted the swollen nipples between his thumb and forefinger just enough to hurt, and Dante’s toes curled with the pain-pleasure, he clawed where he was holding on Vergil. 

Despite the frustration, he felt bliss at Vergil’s gentle kissing, soothing the occasional pain of his teasing, it was like getting swathed by delicate summer rain after sweltering under this blazing blue flame. If this goes on he’s gonna—

When Vergil dug his nails right in his nipples, a violent shiver ran all over his body, his eyes shot open but all he could see was white splashes bordering his vision. His jaw dropped agape, and he let out silent gasps as Vergil kept kissing the corner of his lips. Warmth spread throughout his body, and he held onto his brother as he quivered with unending aftershocks. 

Vergil watched Dante go tense under him, caressed his chests -minding to avoid his irritated nipples- to comfort him, then slid one hand down, hooked his fingers under his boxer and stretched the fabric up to see. “You made a mess.” 

He’d came, and _a lot_ at that, his thick fluids stretched stickily between skin and fabric. 

Vergil peeled his boxers down along with his pants and let them fall to the floor. Once Vergil sat up and away from Dante’s arms, he whined and tried to reach at him. His heart skipped a beat at the desperate display, so he held his outstretched hand and intertwined their fingers. Dante was only just coming down from his high, just-kissed crimson lips glistening wet, the shirt bunched up just over his chest accentuated his pectorals and the perked, rosy nubs on them. And his luscious, proportionate length rested on his abdomen, pink and coated in his own cum. He grasped and squeezed the last drops out just to see him squirm. And Dante did, in fact, squeezed his arm between trembling thighs. He looked like a fine mess, but _not quite there, yet._

“I didn’t think you’d come untouched, Dante.”

Oh, so Vergil was still sore at his comment on _that_. “That’s not fair! You played with my chest.”

“Right. And does that make your manly honor feel better?”

Dante’s head started to throb with how much he blushed today. It was embarrassing to be at Vergil’s mercy because he knew how he always watched Dante’s every minute reaction. To make himself be seen this much, and getting accepted… In the past, he’d been too scared to accept his own sadness and coped with it behind fake smiles and he was mostly alright, except for the nights when the walls of his heart crumbled, bled and clawed at him from inside, where he could do nothing else other than drinking his sorrows away. Now he had Vergil to accept his everything before he even accepted himself. He’d become too used to hiding behind fake facades, but he’d started to try his best to tear them off when he's with Vergil. Besides, there was no other one in the world he’d want to show his everything like this. “Fuck... you devil. You know I don’t care ‘bout that. Play... with me, more.”

“That I shall, my masochistic brother.”

He let go of his hand, gripped Dante’s hips and easily lifted him up until just above his upper back was touching the bed. There was no denying Vergil’s strength. With his choice of sleeveless tops, he even purposely showed off his wide shoulders and muscled arms to everyone. He was glad his brother was such a show-off, the lines of his muscles looked almost sculptured, and it was a delight to the eyes.

He wasn’t allowed to have a single moment of thought it seemed, because Vergil swiped over at his hole with a warm tongue. To Dante, the first touch to his sensitive parts felt like smoldering magma, and he grabbed the bedsheets. He repeated the motion, pressed the flat of his tongue harder each time, and his hole fluttered right against his tongue. ‘’...c’mon, want it inside.’’ Vergil didn’t utter a comeback, he was eager to breach that tight little pink hole, just like his brother wanted. He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue till it passed the first ring of muscles. Then he looked at Dante to see him looking hungrily right at Vergil, too. Vergil delved all the way in without moving his gaze away, and watched Dante’s face contort in pleasure. 

_Oh,_ how Dante missed this, his insides tingling with soft hotness, he spread his legs as much as he can, and his back arched high to get more of Vergil’s tongue. He tried not to buck his hips too much into Vergil’s face but his brother wasn’t making this easy. He flicked his tongue inside, thrusted into him non-stop even after he started drooling and made all these wet noises that went right into Dante’s dick. He wanted to watch Vergil but his eyes couldn’t focus, his mind wouldn’t concentrate on that as he couldn’t feel anything other than insistent stimulation and _hot, hot, so good, fuck, more, deeper, Vergil, Vergil,_ so he shut his eyes off. Besides that, he didn’t want to see how he was leaking on himself this soon after coming. His mind filled with what’s gonna come next. How, something _much_ bigger, and hotter than his tongue will fill him up. How he’d feel himself slowly stretch, to accommodate his shape, as he gently, gradually pushed in, because it’s been some time and he’d have to adjust—and Vergil would know, just what he needed the most—to welcome his other half, to be complete. 

He shakily gripped Vergil’s hair. “St— _ah!_ No _,_ stop, Vergil, Vergil!” 

He gave one last kiss and lowered Dante down to bed. Then he wiped his own saliva from his jaw with the back of his hand. Dante bit inside of his cheek to not cum just at the sight of it. “What’s wrong? You can come as many times as you want, brother.”

“No! I won’t be alive for the actual thing at this rate!”

“I thought you wanted to be played with?” Vergil said as he circled around his hole with his finger. “Don’t rush your mind, Dante, I’ll give you everything you desire, eventually.’’

He sat up and cupped Vergil’s bulge over the leather. “Lemme give you, too. You’ve been giving all your attention to me, yours must be lonely.” If he doesn’t do something about this, Vergil’s gonna wreck him with foreplay until dawn breaks. Usually, he would be more than happy to surrender his body to Vergil’s teasing hands, prodding tongue, tantalizing whispers and playful lips for hours and _hours,_ become his plaything till Dante couldn’t count how many times he’d come but, _it’s been one week dammit_ , he wanted his dick in him now! 

Vergil sighed with the contact on his neglected cock. ”Get the lube.”

 _Score for Dante._ His persuasion skills have improved, he thought. Dante turned and took the lube from the bedside drawer, when he turned back Vergil was shrugging off his vest, after he got rid of that he pulled Dante in his lap. He was face to face with his twin now, so he didn’t hold himself back from reuniting with his lips. When he heard Vergil opening his fly, he smiled and eased back out of the kiss and settled his head at his shoulder to have a glance at his erected cock. _Of course he went commando again._ He doesn’t like the line of underwear showing on leather, he says. Or he’s doing it just to drive Dante crazy. Dante wrapped his fingers around the thickness of it, and his insides tingled with anticipation.

He startled when he felt a slick finger pressing at his hole. Vergil spread his asscheek with his other hand and slipped his finger in. _Alright, he wouldn’t mind a quick prep._ Except that he wasn’t quick, _at all_. He thrusted shallowly, going deeper each time. Dante canted his hips against the lovely intrusion and stroked Vergil in tandem. When one of his thrusts hit his prostate right on, Dante bit on his brother’s neck and felt it vibrate with Vergil’s groan. He went on relentlessly finger-fucking his sweet spot, made him tremble over and over and he could only alternate between moaning and biting him, while clinging tight. 

“Da…nte, you are squeezing.” He sounded strained. _Huh...?—Oh!_ Not only he forgot about stroking him, he had unconsciously tensed his hand around his cock. 

“Shit, sorry! Uh, but that’s totally your fault, my mind’s all muddy…Just fucking stick it in me already!”

“No.”

“C’mon, I need it.” He drawled the words as he nuzzled Vergil’s cheek. 

“Not your begging nor your fake cutesy is going to work on me, darling brother. You are simply not ready.”

“Oh, ya aren’t ‘simply readying’ me, you’re trying to make me cream all over myself!”

Vergil grinned like the fucking devil he is, with teeth and all, and inserted his second finger. “You painted a nice image there. I don’t intend to just ‘stick it in’, so get comfortable and take it.” 

_Score went to Vergil, after all._ Whatever, he can have his way, but if he’s determined, so is Dante. He’s not gonna give him the satisfaction of making him come, surely he can hold back, Vergil’s not interested in touching his dick for now anyway, this is gonna be too easy!

…

…

That mindset didn’t last much long, though. 

By the time Vergil was three fingers in knuckle-deep, positioned Dante’s pliant body to lay on the bed again and was fingering him in earnest, he didn’t even stop pistoning into him before putting a _fourth finger_ in, and when he did, Dante saw the universe under his eyelids. How long was this going on? Dante wouldn’t know. But, probably not too long, Vergil’s skillful hands could break him apart in mere minutes, they had a lot of time to practice after coming back to the human world. 

“Yeah, yeah— _ahh! Fuh-fuck,_ there! Mmmh— _ah ah_ c’mon, so good— _ah,_ faster, I’ll cum, I’ll cum, _love ya_ , _love_ , more, more, fucking good, yes— _ahh_!”

Just when he was at the _brink_ of the blissful peak, Vergil retracted his hand, and Dante clenched on nothing, his eyes watered at the harsh _denial_ , but before he could cry out, Vergil plunged his cock in one smooth motion, all the way to the hilt, and Dante _screamed._

_This is it_ . His cries were a treat to Vergil, especially when his voice went this high, they tickled his ears in the most appetitive way, Dante’s walls spasmed around him, this exquisite Devil Hunter with overflowing raw power, writhed under him so delightfully, with wet eyes, shaking limbs and unselfconscious moans, yielded to his words, melted at his touch, chanted his name. So, so precious, his darling brother. _This is what he wanted to see_. 

He watched how Dante’s spurts created a line on his chest and belly, a few drops even reached his cheek, and his muscles contracted throughout, clenched on Vergil’s throbbing dick. He was holding out for a while now, after Dante’s disheveled form and his cries, finally getting cradled in his burning core, just a several thrusts pushed him to the edge too. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from spending into his twin. With a shaky groan he collapsed on top of him, and they panted with each other's' breath ’till they got steadier exhales. 

“You... are a,” he swallowed, “You’re a douchebag.” Dante muttered. 

“You can form coherent sentences again, I see.” Vergil pulled out of him, and as much as Dante’s overstimulated nerves were thankful for finally getting a break, his mind, his very soul ached at the loss. Vergil saw through him, of course he did, and cupped his cheek with a warm, gentle hand. “Get a breather.” Dante blinked the wetness from his eyes and watched him slide to the edge of the bed and stand up to dispose of his pants. Dante reclined on his side with a bent elbow, palm to cheek, followed him with half-closed eyelids. 

“Hey, twirl for me.” He emphasized his words with a circling motion with his finger and a crooked smile. 

Vergil furrowed his brows. No matter how _crass_ it sounded to his ears, he didn’t shy away from the request. He slightly curved his upper body first, glided his hands over the planes of his muscles, spread Dante’s cum on his chest, from when he collapsed on him just seconds ago. After ensuring that Dante got a good look at everything, he turned sinuously, he knew what Dante’s true aim was, so he craned his head and stared at Dante once he turned his back fully. His little brother licked his lips, leering at his ass as expectedly, and crawled to the edge of the bed near Vergil. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and followed the smooth curve of his spine to his ass with barely-there kisses. “You are a menace Vergil, you’re way too erotic.” His teeth sunk in one supple cheek. Vergil felt his face heating up, and he hissed when one of Dante’s hands creeped down and held his length. 

He stroked him in a loose grip, and his half-hard cock filled under Dante’s hand again. “You good to go?” He asked against his skin in a syrupy voice. 

“I was being considerate to _you._ ” 

He turned Vergil around in his arms and nuzzled his cheek on his hard-on. “You can do that inside me. C’mon, c’mere.”

 _That doesn’t make any sense._ Vergil’s vision swayed momentarily at the sight of him. Nothing makes sense apart from Dante’s ravenousness. He yearned so purely, he indulged in everything Vergil gave to him, and wanted _more, more of Vergil_ , and only of him, with unquenchable thirst, such a consuming, dizzying, but beloved thing. 

He pushed him down as he leaned down together with him, they shuffled to the middle of the bed, he slipped Dante’s shirt off and didn’t lose any time to sink back into him, slowly this time, to feel how he stretched for him, inviting him into flawless heat. Slick with Vergil’s cum and soft from his fingering, it was the perfect place to return into. He was still oversensitive, but a little pain never hurt either of them. Dante took him all in obediently, with parted lips and stuttering exhales. His hand released his grip on the mattress to drape over his own belly, on where Vergil was deep inside. “So full… Full of you, baby.” He whined between breaths. This should’ve sounded totally obscene, and his voice creaking could be just because it’s wrecked from fucking, but he could see in his eyes that his words weren’t just salacious in intent. Vergil was glad that there was a place for him in Dante after everything he did. A place where only Vergil could fill, the void he himself created in Dante after he willingly fell into the Underworld. Vergil splayed his hand on top of his little brother’s. 

“That is where I belong.” 

He pushed down on Dante’s hand and thrusted into him, hard. He squawked under him, startled with the sudden plunge. Not enough, this wasn’t going to be so easy because of Dante’s solid mass of muscles. He angled his hips up, held him in place and he was pounding him, as deep as he could, and weighed down on his belly more, until Dante could feel him move under his palm. 

He knew that he succeeded because his brother’s glassy blue-greens rolled back in his head and his shaky thighs tried to squash Vergil in place. He didn’t let up his pace, fucked through his snuggled tightness, spearing against his pressured down prostate, let Dante feel the bulging he forcibly created. 

‘’Y-you’re smushin’ my bladder and prostate and—everything, fuck I—ah ‘m feelin’ crazy—” Dante slurred, his head restlessly falling this way and that way. He pulled out garbled groans from Dante with each thrust, and he squirmed futilely under Vergil’s steady grip, precum spurting out to his hand repeatedly with doubled pressure on his sweet spot. His groans turned into overwhelmed sobs after several thrusts, as the bedsheet ripped where he was holding on. 

Vergil took pity and eased the weight off on his belly, but Dante gripped his wrist before he could move his hand. “No! No way, you belong here, _to me_ , want to feel it, don’t stop!”

“Do you like that? I am yours, brother, yours only.” Dante choked up with a sob. He averted his eyes and tossed his face against the pillow, his bangs curtaining his face. 

“Get used to this, brother. I’ll never leave you, now and ahead, I’ll fill you up, until you are drenched and dripping with our cum every night,” Vergil started ramming into him again, “You’ll forget how it was to ever live without my cock buried deep within you.” He whined helplessly, wretchedly even, to his words, tried to bury his face further into the pillows and Vergil leaned down to whisper right against Dante’s ear, “Don’t you hide.” He brushed off the bangs gently from his twin’s face, in contrast to his unforgiving thrusts. “It’s okay.” he kissed the wetness from Dante’s eye before it spilled. His face was flushed more than ever, but red suited him perfectly. “Just like I’m yours,” Vergil caressed a tear-stained cheek and urged him to look at Vergil.

‘’Dante, you are mine.” 

Dante tried to hold his gaze as he came undone, but he couldn’t, his eyes clamped shut, and caused more drops to roll down his cheeks. Vergil milked him with more thrusts, gazed at how Dante painted himself white, and reveled in how the burning tightness hugged him, suffocated him with an intent to never let go, demanding him to spill inside, and he would’ve, if Dante hadn’t gripped his hips pleadingly to stop his motion. He was shaking, rubbing his face against Vergil’s neck, trying to get rid of the wetness, uneasy, ashamed. Still not used to crying in front of Vergil despite how many times he lost to his emotions, or, maybe precisely because of it. Vergil pressed down his body flush with his, parted Dante from his neck, closed his eyes and connected their lips. He probably didn’t want Vergil’s eyes on him now, but he could still help. He kissed him loosely, to let him breathe, to ground his senses, to ease his tense body.

‘’You’ll,’’ He forced out, ‘’You’ll never leave.’’ with the smallest voice he could muster, like it was a thing of wonder. 

He hummed, eyes still closed. ‘’That’s what I said.’’ 

‘’I shouldn’t hide from you, I’m sor-’’ 

‘’Ssh, Dante. You’re giving me more than enough.’’ Vergil didn’t want anything that Dante couldn’t give him right now, he wanted to own him thoroughly, it didn’t matter how long it’d take. 

Dante ran his hands up his back, cuddled him tight and kissed him tighter. And Vergil caressed his cheeks, stroked his ears and petted his hair until their breaths matched in a calm rhythm. He was enveloped in his little brother’s scent and warmth, in his own personal haven, he would sacrifice his release for this, except Dante wouldn’t stay still, rolling his hips under him. 

“You’re still hard, it’s distracting.” He said with a snigger in his voice. Vergil hadn’t pulled out because, _why would he,_ there wasn’t any other place he’d rather be in than this cosy hotness.

“You want it. Are you certain?”

“Just… like—like this.” That was all he needed to hear. Vergil rolled his hips without sliding out of him, grinded in him, without rocking their bodies too much, and growled at how easy it was to feel himself pulsate against Dante’s walls around him like this. It was hot, way too hot with how they were pressed impossibly close, with panting each other's breaths, with Dante’s blazing eyes never leaving him this time.

* * *

Dante woke up to the sound of a page-flip. His eyelids fluttered open, but he found the brightness too displeasing to not squeeze them close again. Still, now that he woke up, the light hurt even through his lids so he tried to roll and bury his face in sheets but he felt… unusually _heavy_? 

“Stop fidgeting.”

“Feel heavy, ‘n hot, am I sick?” He begrudgingly cracked his eyes open and saw his brother lying flat on him, facing down Dante, with his cheek on his chest and one arm stretched across him to prop a book on the bed. 

“Oh, _you_ were the hot and heavy.” Vergil hummed indifferently at him. His silver hair seemed very soft and enticing so he brought one hand up to feel it between his fingers. _Yup, soft_. 

“Back to being your reading pillow again, huh?”

“Your stomach isn’t as soft as we were boys.” “Though, here,” He dropped the book and fondled the pec his head wasn’t resting on. “Is pillowy enough.”

“Glad to be up to your standards, bro.” That didn’t sound as annoyed as he intended it to be. And he kept squeezing and kneading his breast like it was a fucking stress-ball. “Weren’t you reading your book?!”

“Here's impractical for reading.”

“But you said I was pillowy enough?”

“Not that. My mind keeps refocusing on your heartbeat so I cannot grasp one thing I read.”

”My heartbeat— “ So this was his plan? Stop Dante’s heart so he could concentrate back on his book? Because he nearly succeeded. Vergil cackled mirthfully on him, enjoying the sudden loudness on his little brother’s chest that he caused. Laughing so laxly, did he even know what he was doing to Dante? His brother could light up his very being so easily, spark up everything he forbade to himself for years long, with just a few words and small gestures. Burn him, in and out, with everything Dante had gotten too tired to hope for. 

“Get off already, you aren’t some lightweight chick y’know.”

“Keep talking.” _This guy!_

“You wanna fight, Vergil?!”

“Or just keep saying my name, here gives lovely vibrations when you talk. And when you breathe—” 

“Oh I get it, shut up! You are just using my body as you please.” 

“Yes, I tend to do that.” Dante tugged at the hair between his fingers for his smug tone, and felt sharp teeth grazing his chest as an answer. 

“Let me have this for a while more, I’ll go out today.” He cursed his heart for throbbing just at the thought of him _going out_. They could feel each other through their demonic energy, and when they were this close, they flowed and mingled into each other like they weren’t seperate beings from the start, and his demon demanded Vergil’s thrumming energy to never wander off from his. 

“You took a job?” Every intention of moving him away was forgotten and he let him indulge on the hopefully not too erratic thudding of his chest. 

“No, brother. I’ll go have a talk with Nero.”

“What, ya missed him already?” 

“You could say that.” He had stayed with them for a whole week, why didn’t he talk when he was still here— _shit_. “Ooh, this is about what I told you after they left, right? Don’t you get mad at the kid!” Dante sat up abruptly, and dropped Vergil off from him as a result. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Dante.” He said impassively as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Like hell it doesn’t—“

Vergil stood up, disregarding his protest. “I’ll go take a shower.” Dante stared at the door shutting behind him as he stoned awkwardly on their shared bed, alone. 

His throat tightened on a swallow, and he shivered with the sudden hit of coldness. 

_Weren’t you gonna rest on me for a little while more, asshole?_

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter's gonna be about our precious boy Nero. I'm kinda sorry for ending the chapter like this but oh well ^^' hope you liked it, I appreciate comments!


End file.
